Le Talent
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Personne ne peut dire non à Bobby, et John ne fait pas exception. Il y a forcément une explication... et Malicia trouve ça très drôle.


**Note :** 34è nuit du Fof, thème Talent ! Alors moi Talent ça me fait directement penser au roman de Dan Simmons, mon livre préféré, et donc je l'ai casé là en écrivant un peu de non sens autour... Plus d'info sur les nuits par MP, enjoy !

* * *

**Le Talent**

« John, tu peux me passer ton livre de philo s'il te plait ? J'ai oublié le mien à ma chambre… » demanda Malicia en essayant de faire comme si elle ne savait pas que c'était joué d'avance.

« C'est ça » répondit l'interpellé sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. Naturellement. St John Allerdyce n'était pas serviable, amical ou poli. Hors de question.

« Donne-lui ton livre John » soupira à sa droite Bobby sans davantage se désintéresser de ses devoirs et Malicia fit un effort considérable pour ne pas sourire car John jeta un regard assassin à son voisin…

Avant de lui tendre – jeter – son livre.

« Merci, John » dit-elle avec un ton agaçant. John lui aurait sans doute tiré la langue s'il était le genre d'adolescent à tirer la langue, mais ce n'était définitivement pas très John de faire ça. A la place, il se contenta de lui faire un regard qui avait cessé d'être effrayant il y a des années et se reconcentra sur son devoir en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Malicia continua de sourire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une scène de ce genre. Le fait est que John, malgré tout la rébellion et la rage flambant dans ses veines et ses mains, était tout simplement incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à Bobby. Ça en devenait un vrai sketch. Peu importe à quel point cela l'ennuyait, opposer un simple « non » semblait être une tâche insurmontable. Pour sa défense, Malicia savait très bien qu'il en allait de même pour tout le monde à l'institut. Bobby était juste… irrésistible, de la plus innocente des façons, l'avait toujours été et le serait sans doute toujours. Même les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire contre lui et pour être honnête, l'adolescent était souvent leur arme secrète anti-punition. Mais le fait que cela affecte même _John_… C'était hilarant pour les autres et désespérant pour lui.

Le plus drôle était sans doute que Bobby n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens en général et sur John en particulier. Sans doute considérait-il l'obéissance du garçon comme acquise, de par leur « amitié ». Sauf que John avait sa manière à lui de traiter ses amis et elle incluait entre autre de les envoyer balader à la moindre demande, aussi anodine soit-elle. Sauf avec Bobby.

**0**

« On a besoin d'aide pour porter du matériel ! » cria Scott depuis le couloir.

« C'est mort » marmonna John alors que les autres se levaient déjà des divers canapés et fauteuils où ils étaient gracieusement affalé. Bobby lui accorda à peine un regard.

« Allez flemmard, bien donner un coup de main ! »

Malicia observa la réaction de John. Cela valait le coup d'œil. On sentait bien qu'il avait envie de refuser, qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres une remarque narquoise et un sourire dédaigneux. Mais ça ne manquait jamais : il inspirait, ouvrait la bouche… fronçait les sourcils, et le refermait. Puis il entreprenait d'accéder à la requête de l'autre mutant à grand renfort de soupirs théâtraux et de faibles protestations. Un sketch, vraiment.

**0**

« Ha Ha ! » s'exclama un John triomphant un jour qu'ils se reposaient sur les pelouses du parc, faisant sursauter bon nombre d'étudiant à moitié assoupi. « J'ai trouvé ! »

Malicia lui lança un regard torve, agacé par l'interruption. Le garçon brandissait sous son nez le roman qu'il venait de piquer à un élève plus jeune et trop timide pour protester comme s'il contenait le remède contre le cancer et semblait fier de lui comme s'il l'avait lui-même découvert.

« Trouvé quoi si ce n'est pas trop te demander ? »

Il jeta un regard méfiant à Bobby qui écoutait de la musique à quelques mètres de là, et prit un ton conspirateur :

« Je sais pourquoi on ne peut rien refuser au Golden Boy… Regarde, c'est marqué là ! »

Il pointait le résumé du roman.

«_ L'échiquier du Mal_, Dan Simmons » lut-elle à haute voix.

« Lit le résumé ! » répondit-il en s'impatientant. Elle soupira lourdement.

«_ Ils ont le Talent. Ils ont la capacité de pénétrer dans notre esprit pour nous transformer en marionnettes au service de leurs perversions et de leur appétit de pouvoir_… John !

-Quoi ? ca explique tout, tu vois ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

« Mis à part le fait que c'est une fiction John… » souffla-t-elle lentement comme si elle essayait de raisonner un enfant – c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait – « au service de leurs perversions et de leur soif de pouvoir ? Bobby ?

-Eh bah quoi ? Il n'est peut-être pas aussi innocent qu'il veut bien nous le faire croire. Un type aussi… gentil, c'est louche ça cache forcément quelque chose. »

-C'est écrit qu'ils sont à l'origine du nazisme ! » s'exclama-t-elle, franchement amusé cette fois en voyant le moue boudeuse de son ami.

« Est-ce si difficile d'admettre que tu n'es pas plus immunisé qu'un autre à l'attaque d'adorable bogossitude de notre Bobby national ? »

Elle rit en écoutant ses protestations outrées jusqu'à ce que Bobby se joigne à eux. Elle tenta de réprimer son hilarité tandis que le garçon, visiblement décidé à ne pas demander, se tourna vers John :

« Je vais essayer de ranger notre chambre avant que Logan mette ses menaces de sabotage à exécution, tu viens m'aider ? » demanda-t-il avec cette voix tellement ouvert et aimable, tellement _Bobby_. John essaya de lui dire quelque chose comme _Surtout, tais-_toi avec son regard.

Elle se contenta de sourire largement.


End file.
